Shesta
Shesta is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Her upper body is a human’s, yet her lower body is that of insect with a human leg attached. It can be speculated by her quotes that she was a human merchant before. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Shesta’s lower body is that of a large insect, and she uses her tough legs to hold her prey as their semen is squeezed. It is also possible for her to mate like this. In most cases she will squeeze her prey until it is exhausted, then abandon their miserable corpse once it has been drained of semen. She appears to have fragments of a human memory, sometimes experiencing flashbacks to life in a town. It can be inferred that she used to be a human being in the past, but the circumstances of her transformation are unknown.” Attacks *'Poison Attack' – One Foe, Poison 25% *'Claw' – One Foe, Physical *'Fire' – One Foe, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Blizzard' – One Foe, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Thunder' – One Foe, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Hollow Hand Job' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Hollow Caress' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Hollow Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Hollow Licking' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Hollow Paizuri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Strategy Because she is Apoptosis, she has excellent elemental and status resistances. She uses magical-based attacks rather than physical ones, and she also has a standard attack which has a chance to inflict Poison. She’s probably the toughest Apoptosis found in the Southern Ilias Continent Tartarus. At first, she’s never in a group, but that will change once you’ve arrived at the 3rd layer of the Tartarus, where you may fight two of them at once, so be careful if you still have troubles fighting her. If you recruited Jaide or Sully earlier, they could be a big help here, as they resist Fire and Ice. But they’re still weak to Lightning. Shesta resists all of the elements and status resistances, but Ilias is still useful because of the damage a Hunter brings to a party. If you don’t have Ilias, use Barbun. But she is weak to Silence, which Rami has access to if you’ve levelled her up sufficiently. But any Magician will have access to it; it’s not unique to Rami. Silence helps a lot here, as it prevents her from using her most damaging attacks like Fire, Blizzard and Thunder. You still want to have Sonya in the party for the healing. Luka can take the fourth spot as a tank. Evaluation “Error 245… Opponent is human… What are you fighting… Shesta seems to be a difficult opponent with high HP. She has no obvious weakness, so a long fight is inevitable. In addition, she combines physical attacks and pleasure attacks. She also seems to use three magic types. If she comes in a group, she takes priority. Be prepared to fight a drawn out battle. She can be inflicted with status effects, except for silence. Since she can use three types of magic, aim at her. The battle is difficult, but there’s good rewards. Now go, oh brave Luka. But where exactly are you going…” Gallery 3194 0928.png 3136 ct syesta1.png|Cut-in Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Tartarus Category:Ilias Cont. South Tartarus Category:Artist: xelvy